


Sock Salesmen

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit was just relaxing when Patton and Remus show up trying to convince him to trade his hat for socks.Their method is ridiculous
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Sock Salesmen

“Are you looking for a break from endless stolen hats?” Remus popping up already using a cheesey salesman voice had Janus raising an eyebrow, and lowering the book he’d been reading.

“Not particularly.” He answered, already expecting to be ignored.

“Well we have the item for you!” Patton popped up using a cheerier version of the salesman voice. “Made from the softest wool!”

An info-graphic popped up beside Remus, being gestured too randomly.“Sheep and goats reared on the highest mountains froze to make these socks.” 

“What does where the creatures were raised have to do with their wool?” Deceit challenged, huffing a little as he put the book to one side. 

Patton just bowled straight past the question. “It keeps you warm and is comfort incarnate to wear, far superior to a felt hat that barely covers your ears.”

“Everybody is dying to get their hands on them! All for the trade of one bowler hat!” Remus continued, finally materialising the sock they were talking about into his hands.

Janus laughed properly then. “Are you really asking me, Deceit, to feed into a fake capitalist scenario in my mindspace? And trying to take away some of my boyfriends fun at the same time?”

“You sit there shivering and I’m here to say you could be warm!” Patton insisted, pointing with a wide grin.

“If I wanted to be warm I’d go and cuddle Roman. My answers no.” Janus shook his head, “Plus when two of my boyfriends literally ask for dates by stealing my hat how on earth would they manage it if I traded it for socks?”

“LOGAN AND VIRGIL ARE SOCK THIEVES!!” Remus yelled out immediately after Deceit spoke, causing the other to raise a hand to his face.

Patton at least did pause and start to drop the salesman act. “They could write you letters.” He tried suggesting until Remus clicked.

After watching Patton’s previous failed attempt at a love letter Janus shook his head. “Seriously no thank you. I have my aesthetic and that includes my hat. My hat thieves do always return it eventually anyway.”

The disappointed noises only made him snicker more as Patton and Remus walked away, already thinking of something else they could channel Remus’s focus towards.

At least it had given his eyes a break from reading as he’d probably read the same sentence 5 times before the pair arrived.


End file.
